Golden Apples
by Doctor Dark
Summary: After thirty years of marriage, Tony has grown old while Loki remains beautiful. Loki knows that Tony cannot live forever, and Tony will not take the immortal fruit. They say all good things must come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**It had been 30 years since their wedding day**, and since then Tony and Loki Stark had been happily married. Although Tony never took the golden apple when Loki offered it to him, for many Years, Tony continued to fight with the Avengers and Loki too until in his late fifties he was forced out of that work and into his main job as joint CEO of Stark industries. He had since retired and passed on the company to Pepper and Rhodey's son because obviously he and Loki couldn't produce kids and they didn't want to adopt. Well, they had Loki's kids but Tony doubted that a wolf or a giant snake would want a boring job running a Midgardian company.  
He had retired, much to his dismay, over an injury while flying and now had to use a stick to walk everywhere. But it had fallen and he hated bending over.

"Loki! Loki! Where's that son of a- LOKI!"  
"Yes my love?" Loki called from the adjacent room. A few moments later he appeared at the door.  
Loki had not aged. He was still as beautiful as ever, and still loved his husband dearly. It pained his every time he saw Tony, that he would grow old while he would not, and that their time together was quickly diminishing.  
Loki still begged him to take the immortal fruit. Life was not as it was, and as much as he still loved his Anthony, he longed for his old youthful self.

"My cane fell." He stated without any command or further information added.  
Loki sighed softly, and with a smile came to where Tony stood. He picked up the walking stick and kissed his husband on his temple, where wrinkles had spread from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." He said then winced. "Damn my back again..."

"There's only so much magic can heal my darling, but if you like I can try and ease the pain."

"Mmh, please do." Tony said then started to hobble into the living room.

Loki followed him, placing a helpful hand on his back as they walked, allowing magic to seep from his fingertips. "Anthony, it will only require a little more magic to make you immortal. It is not to late for me to steal a golden apple from the orchard on Asgard. Tony, please."

Tony sighed then, with Loki's help, sat down in his armchair. "What good would it do now? Even if I were to agree, I'd still be stuck like this forever y'know."

Loki sat on the arm and pulled Tony's head into his chest. "I would rather an old haggard you than no you at all. I don't care how old you are, I still love you Anthony. And when you die, which may in fact be very soon, I will be left with nothing. I can't go back to my life before I met you, and what will I have left? You have no idea how selfish you still are." Loki said all this softly, not wanting an argument. Loki tried to persuade Tony most days, but usually he just pretended to be asleep or complained that it would take the Tony Stark out of him. Whenever they argued about it, Loki was left feeling upset, and Tony looking more old and tired than before.

Tony sighed heavily, sinking into the chair and Loki's embrace then leant forward and coughed violently. "Lokes, we've been over this a million times. I'm sorry but..." he trailed off as he saw Loki's expression. "Babe?"

Loki looked at him with sad eyes and an accepting smile.  
"I just... I wish there was some way I could have made myself mortal. I wanted to grow old with you Anthony, but if we're going to do that, it has to be the long way. Please. It's not too late."

"I thought your daughter was the goddess of death or something like that?" Tony said as he yawned. In his old age, he tended to tire more easily. "When I die, surely, knowing you, you'd go to her and get her to resurrect me?" he paused. "Actually don't do that, I don't wanna be a zombie. Although you gotta admit I'd make a handsome one." He added with a wink.

Loki smiled. Even after all these years, he was still his Anthony. He was still the same.  
"You wouldn't be a zombie as such. And even Hela could not allow a soul to leave Niflheim. She and I have discussed this before." Loki ran a hand through his husband's thinning hair and kissed his head gently.

Tony chuckled softly. "Ok, that's... Good then." he patted Loki's knee.

Loki sat up and looked at Tony, shocked. "Sometimes, I don't think you realise how hard this is for me. Don't you think I sometimes wish I never knew you, so I'd never have to feel how painful this is? But then I think of you, all alone, and I hate myself for wishing that. Do you have any idea how lost I'll feel? You're the only thing I have." Tony could see the beginnings of a tear in Loki's eye. "Every morning I have to wake up and look at you, and..." The tear escaped, running down Loki's face screaming. "Why must you do this to me?" Loki didn't expect an answer; he wasn't fighting anymore. He was wrapping his arm round Anthony's shoulder and resting his head on his. From this awkward position, he spoke again. "Now can we talk about something a little less morbid?"

Tony stayed silent for a moment. He hated when this topic came and how depressed it left him and Loki afterwards. If he could reverse time to just after they had married then he would do it in a heartbeat. But now, in this age, it was a horrid thought: spending eternity as an old man. The only good thing to come out of it would be that he would be with Loki constantly, although he would feel bad tying Loki, in all his youth and handsomeness to a wrinkly old man.

"Look, I'm sorry. Despite what you may think, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I know you're not love." Loki kissed his head again. Loki happily noticed that Tony smelt the same as he always used to, albeit with a little less Whiskey. Tony had cut down when Loki had told him if he kept poisoning his liver, one day it would poison him. "I'm sorry, for getting upset with you."

Tony sighed deeply again then kissed Loki's hand. "That's okay."  
"I'd prefer if we could speak of something less morbid now."  
Tony chuckled humourlessly then patted Loki's knee again. "Okay. Hey, have you seen Thor and Steve recently?"  
"We saw them two days ago Love."  
"...oh. Well it feels like longer."  
"We could go up to visit tomorrow if you wish. But for today..." Loki whispered into his ear. "We could go back to bed..."

Tony grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with a light of the youth he once had then raised an eyebrow to him. "Sure you still want to do it with an old man like me?" he said as he stood up.  
Loki looked sad. "I still desire you Anthony."

Tony smiled then pulled Loki into a kiss. "Lets make it good then."  
Loki turned Tony's head and pulled their lips together. "I love you Anthony." He mumbled, pulling him up and practically carrying him to the bedroom.  
"I love you too Lokes." He murmured back, snuggling into Loki's arms as he was carried through to their room, where Loki placed him down before climbing onto the bed next to him.  
These days, they kept as much of their clothes on as they could, each not wanting to upset the other with reminders of their bodies' age difference. Loki now preferred to be beneath Tony, to let Tony set his own pace, and to be more gentle on his body. He always pretended that it was because he always felt Tony was more dominant, but he sensed Tony saw through the lie.  
Loki cupped his husband's cheek and slowly kissed his softened lips.

Tony kissed back then said softly, "I want you in me this time."  
"No. Darling, I'll hurt you."  
He reached up to cup Loki's cheek with his soft, wrinkled hand and smiled sadly. "You won't. Please."  
"You don't know that."  
"Loki please!" Tony looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I need this... I don't care if you think you're hurting me, you could _never_ hurt me."

When had Loki become so weak? So weak that he would cave at the slightest hint of pleading in Tony's voice. Loki wanted to do everything he possibly could to make him happy. Loki spoiled him, granted his every wish. But Loki also wanted to protect his love and he hated how little they coincided. Protect him, or make him happy?

But Loki just looked into his man's eyes and they answered it for him. "I'll be gentle."  
And Loki remembered all the times when he would pound Tony into the mattress; hear the bed banging against the wall, Tony kissing him fiercely, then Tony fucking him from behind. He remembered how Tony's hand once felt on his cock, the kisses on his neck, their naked bodies pressed against each other, the passionate kisses and battles for dominance.  
He remembered when they met, and the battle of New York. Remembered the Chitauri, Thanos, the void. He tried to remember Asgard, his old life, his childhood. But that light had turned to grey, his old lovers merged into nothing, his family and friends faded to dust. But the one shining light above them all; _his_ Anthony; his one beacon of hope; his only tether to this world.  
Lying old and wrinkled on his bed was still Anthony, and he would take him now, while he was still here. There would be no careful bubble wrapping. Tony still wanted him, and Loki was going to give himself while he still could.

"Thank you." Tony whispered softly, then shifted on the bed so Loki would have better access. "I love you."  
"Me too my love." Tony's trousers and pants were removed first, then Loki's own. Loki decided to prepare Tony with magic, so it might hurt him less, and then pumped them both to get them ready.

"Mmmh!" Tony moaned pleasantly, shutting his eyes and smiling at the feeling. "Magic eh? Not going old school?"  
"Ehehehe. Maybe I've grown impatient." Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled at his love.

When he felt they were both sufficiently hard, he lined himself up and lowered his lips to his husband's. "know that I love you more dearly than anything my dear Anthony. I still love you as I did on our wedding day, and I will as such until I draw my last breath." It was as he kissed him that he pushed slowly in.  
Tony had been smiling but as he felt Loki push into him, he winced slightly and gasped. Loki gave him a troubled look but Tony gave him a reassuring smile and a wink to say he was okay.  
"Tony, I don't think we should- I don't need to- " Loki stopped and took a breath. "We don't need to have sex. I could just lie here with you." Loki gave him one of his genuine smiles, reserved only for the man be loved, and stroked Tony's cheek with his hand. "I'm quite happy to. In fact, I think I'd quite like that."

"No, please continue. I'm okay, honestly!" Tony smirked, showing Loki that he was okay with it. "You know what it feels like when it gets in, now just move already!" He grumbled and pulled a face.

Loki kept their mouths pressed together as he moved himself backwards and forwards. It wouldn't be long until Tony would orgasm, but he sped it up by pumping his cock anyway.

Tony moaned into Loki's mouth, using the strength he had left to try and elevate his hips so Loki could move harder. He felt a smile play at his lips, well more like a grin as they were parted to kiss Loki, feeling happier than he had in a while, and as he lay there it almost felt as if all his aches and pains were fading with each thrust into him.

Loki tried to be gentle, but he found it increasingly difficult. With his eyes closed, feeling his Anthony beneath him, in this familiar act... He felt like he did when they first fell in love. Life was young and vibrant, their love full of passion and lust. Loki let himself get swallowed into these memories, feeling a younger man beneath him.

Tony didn't miss the sudden change in pace and that thought made him happy. It felt nice to be treated as his lover for once instead of the fragile old man. Not that he minded the care Loki had been giving him, but in this moment he felt truly at peace. He felt his orgasm welling up inside of him and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Loki's soft moans sounded more feminine than usual, he was feeling sensitive to Tony's touch, and it didn't help with the man's hands running slowly up and down his sides. It had been too long since they'd done this, and Loki could feel himself coming undone.  
"Anthony..."  
"L-Loki! I think I'm, gonna cum!" Tony moaned as he felt his pending orgasm rising to its peak. At that moment, he felt no pain at all, his body felt light and he felt his heart rate decrease slowly. His time was up. "Loki... I love-" His release cut him off as his seed spurted all over them, then after it all left him, his body lay limp on the bed. The light left his half lidded eyes but his face froze in a smile, happy that his last moments were with Loki intimately, and that his last words to him were of love.

"Tony?" When there was no reply, Loki put a hand to his forehead. "Anthony please, you're scaring me. Anthony?" Loki put trembling fingers to Tony's neck to feel his pulse. Nothing.

Filling with rage, and his eyes filling with tears, Loki summoned magic to his fingertips, sending it coursing through Tony's body. "Tony don't you fucking dare do this to me." His voice wasn't as strong as he'd have liked it to be. he felt his body tremble before the tears began to fall. Silent and heavy, like the most peaceful waterfall. Loki stared unblinking at what was now just a body. "Tony..." It came out like a whimper, and it was a while later that Loki noticed the noise came from him. He felt detached. "Jarvis? You there?"  
"I am sir." Jarvis replied, sounding sad. It almost sounded as if he sighed.

"Is he... Is he really..?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"What do I..." Loki's saliva felt thick, he was having difficulty breathing. "What do I do?"  
"Sir and I have discussed this. I believe there is a letter for you, in his shirt pocket."  
Loki immediately searched for the letter, opening it quickly and mentally thanking Tony for not leaving a video. He didn't think he'd be able to cope with that. Through the tears, he was having trouble reading Tony's messy script. "Jarvis, please... Would you read it to me?"

"Of course." Jarvis said then began to read the letter in Tony's voice. Loki felt the tears flow faster when he heard his voice again, must be something new Tony installed before he... but Loki listened carefully regardless.

**_My dearest Loki,_**

**_Wow this letter already sounds cliché doesn't it? _**

**_I can't thank you enough for always being there and loving me even as my stubborn self refused to take a golden apple and age considerably. I didn't deserve someone like you._**

**_You didn't know this but I knew my time was coming. I felt it more while we were having sex, which is why, if I presume my future self will do, I asked to bottom. As I grew older, you let me top to make sure that my age didn't get me down about feeling submissive to someone who looked younger. And I thank you for that Babe. When my time came, I knew that I wanted to die a sweet death bottoming to you; to have the very last things I see, feel and hear to be you above me in an intimate position._**

**_I am sorry at how stubborn I was, you honestly don't know how sorry I felt towards the end and I hope you can forgive me as I leave you. _**

**_Please my love, don't grieve for me, as I'm sure I'm in a better place now._**

**_Live the rest of your life to the fullest, and I hope I don't see you soon, as I can't bear to think of you dying yourself._**

**_All the best for the rest of your life,_**

**_Your loving husband,_**

**_Anthony (Tony) Edward Stark_**

**_Xxxxx_**

**_Ps) In case you didn't know, a sweet death is where you die during sex._**

**_P.p.s) I love you Loki, I always have and I always will._**

At the bottom of the page, Loki felt a few small dots where the paper was slightly soggy, as if a fear tears had escaped Tony's eyes while he wrote this.

"He must've written this just now..."

Loki took a moment to look down at him, his smile slowly fading into a grimace. "I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me and I hate you for smiling, and I hate you for being so SELFISH!" He punctuated it with a fist to Tony's chest.  
Feeling the snap of a rib, Loki's face immediately changed. "Anthony, I am so sorry." He quickly used his magic to heal it with all the care he would was he alive. Then he remembered Tony's friends. They couldn't see him like this.

Loki took a damp flannel from the bathroom, stripped Tony, and then went to wipe the cum from his chest. Loki moved like a drone, detached, not entirely aware of the situation. Next he dressed Tony in his favourite suit, and made the bed beneath him.  
Then Loki cleaned himself up with magic and instructed Jarvis to contact Thor and Steve.  
Slowly, Loki positioned himself beside Tony, and closed his eyes so that he may be sleeping. And, for the last time, he curled around his husband and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**If we suceeded in making anyone cry, I think you owe us a review. If not, they you are a coldhearted mother fucker and we need to work harder.**

_-Doctor Dark_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry chapter 2 took so long. I've got up to chapter 4 edited, and we have loads more written. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Sir? Mr and Mr Odinson-Rogers are in the livng room with Mr Banner, Mrs Barton and Ms Rhodes. They are unaware of the situation." Jarvis informed Loki about an hour later.

Once Loki had woken up, it took him a while to recall what had happened, and new tears began to replace the old ones. "Tell them please Jarvis. I don't... I don't want to leave him."

"Shall I let them in to say goodbye if they wish or would you prefer to be left alone in here with him for now?"

"No, no. Let them in."

Loki got up slowly, sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring blankly at the wall and gripping Tony's hand tightly in his.

A few moments passed in silence before he heard some chocked sobs outside the door as Jarvis told them the news. About a minute later, a knock came on the door and a tearful Thor opened it. "Brother?"

"Thor-" Loki sobbed as the bulky God stepped through the door. As Thor came closer, Loki fell on him, pushing all his weight into the strong chest and gripping his shirt. "Thor..."

"Loki, shhh." Thor said in a broken voice, very much unlike his own, stroking Loki's hair soothingly to calm him down. His eyes shifted to the bed and he felt his throat close up. "It is true then... He really is...?"

Loki nodded and gripped his brother harder. Loki was shaking.

"How did-" Thr swallowed, fighting back his own tears. "How did he pass?"

Loki swallowed hard. "I- I guess it was his heart. He... He left a note. Like a suicide." Loki passed him the crumpled piece of paper. "He planned it Thor. Why couldn't he have told me this himself? Thor, he's... He's...dead. He's not coming back."

"I know Loki... I know..."

Thor read the note carefully then sighed heavily. "He probably didn't want to burden you. If he told you then maybe he thought you may have done something to stop him." he looked Loki in the eye. "It is not your fault. It's no one's fault. He was... Getting on." he said as if the words pained him, which of course they did.

He took the note from Thor and screwed it up in his pocket. "I don't want anyone to see this. Tell them... Tell them it was in his sleep." Loki looked back at the body on the bed, "What do I do with his body? What do... What do I do next?"

Thor let out a breath to calm himself before smiling reassuringly at Loki. "I guess he'd want a funeral? It might be nice so that everyone can say goodbye properly." he paused then wrapped an arm around Loki. "Why don't you come outside with me and we can discuss this with the others? I'm sure Tony wouldn't want us all crying over his body while talking about what to do with him..."

"I don't want to leave him. He... It still looks like Anthony."

"I know, but he's not alone. He's with your daughter right now." Thor gently tried to guide Loki out the door.

"But I..." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and followed Thor through the door.

"Hey, it's okay." Thor made sure not to let his arm leave Loki's shoulders as they walked into the living room. "We'll go see the others."

When they reached the living room, everyone looked just as tearful as Thor, even the usually stoic Natasha. They all stood up and said their apologies to Loki, one or two coming up to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as they did.

Loki found himself holding his breath and had to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady. Loki felt himself moving to the armchair where he and Tony had sat just hours before. He could hear that people were talking, but the words didn't reach his ears. "We were going to go up to Asgard tomorrow..."

Thor nodded, still staying by Loki's side and Steve moving over to stand by him. "Yes, I suppose Mother and Father should be informed."

"We need to go to Asgard, to see the healers. Maybe it's not too late."

Thor sighed. "Loki it's too late, there's nothing else we can-" he stopped midsentence as if he were going to say more but didn't and just smiled reassuringly instead.

"No Thor, there's got to be something. There has to be. If he had just told me... Let me say goodbye..." Loki could feel the tears again, right behind his eyes. But Loki couldn't shed them, not in front of Tony's friends. "There's a Gala thing we were supposed to go to tonight. What do I tell them? What do I tell the entire world?"

Pepper must have overheard them as she then spoke up.

"We can handle the formalities here on Earth if you want. We'll have a press conference and announce it soon," she said in a voice that sounded like it was on the verge of breaking. Loki didn't care. He nodded and turned to Thor.

"I still need to go to Asgard. I can't stay here." Loki looked around and he didn't see a house, or furniture, he saw Anthony. And the man was alive and kissing him little more than an hour ago. "Let me just get my things." He stood and crossed the room.

When he opened the door he still didn't expect to see Tony's body, just laying there helplessly. But Loki stood strong; keeping himself together and he crossed the room for the bag he'd already packed. Before he left the room again, he spoke in a voice so small, he wasn't sure it was a noise at all "I still love you Anthony." And when he closed the door behind him, it was like he was closing the door on the last thirty years, and he couldn't control the tears any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki lay curled up on his bed in Asgard. He clutched a pillow tightly to his chest as he lay in the dark.

He had been in the same position for nearly a day, not allowing anyone to enter as he wanted to be alone with his thoughts but after a while his shields slipped and his mother entered the room with Thor.

"Loki?" She said softly, taking a seat behind humongous the bed and placing a hand on his side.

"Please leave me mother, I need to think."

She sighed. "Loki, you've been on your own for a day. I know you're grieving but it's not healthy to hole yourself away. Please dear?"

"What do you know of grief?"

"I have lived far longer than you, do not ignore the fact that I have lost people close to me to," she said in a tone that had a hint of warning in it before she shook her head and smiled softly. "You know where I am if you need to talk, okay?"

"But you always had something left. He is my entire world. I have no one else."

"You have myself, your father, your brother, and your friends." She said with a smile. "Just give it time... Or a place." she added mysteriously, giving Thor a wink which Confused Loki as she turned and left.

"I don't have any friends." Loki spoke in barely a whisper. "Anthony was my friend."

"Loki, you don't mean that. What about the guys back on Mudguard?" Thor said after Frigga had left.

"They're Tony's friends, just like the warriors three were always yours."

"Okay. I'm not going to argue with you on this as no matter what I say, you're probably not going to listen on this issue." Thor didn't give him much of an opportunity to answer as he carried on. "Myself and mother have been talking and we've discovered there's something we can do to... Well... Get Tony back..."

Loki turned over on the bed to face Thor, his swollen eyes opened wide. "Tell me."

"There is a place where you can make a special concoction that raises loved ones from the dead. But it can only be brewed on one night of a year, which is a week from today and by a powerful sorcerer..." he paused. "And only Heimdall knows the spell."

Loki snorted and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling "You get my hopes up for this? Heimdall would never help me, not even on the AllFather's command. It is supposedly foreseen that we will kill each other on the day of Ragnarök. My best hope is for Hela to find a way to smuggle him out. But since our more recent argument, she and I are no longer on speaking terms."

"What if I asked him? _or mother? "_

"Have you researched this properly? Will he still be _him_?"

"Yeah, well, that the thing. You can bring him back any age and he'll still have the memories from before." Thor grinned.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes. Mother researched it."

Loki was across the room in three long slides, royal attire forming around him. Thor had trouble keeping up with him on the way to Asgard's gate.

Heimdall Watched them carefully as they approached, already knowing their reason for coming but holding his silence.

"Heimdall, take me to this place." Loki's voice had regained its strength, but held also a dangerous edge. That was intentional. "Take me there, or I shall strike you down where you stand."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. "You know i cannot leave my post. I can tell you, however there are two things you should know before going."

"Tell me." Loki came to a halt opposite the gate keeper. "Quickly."

"One, the ritual is only able to occur once every year. That day is next week so even if I sent you now, you wouldn't be able to do anything. Two, you need to actually learn the ritual first and unfortunately I do not have it. I only know the location of the practice."

"Well then send me to the person who knows how."

Heimdall paused, as if knowing that what he said next would not please Loki. "I believe the All Father knows it."

Loki turned, "Thor..."

"I think you should try to ask him Loki..." Thor said with a pleading look. "You never know, he may actually tell you if you ask."

"Will you not go for me?"

Thor sighed. "He's your husband. There's more of a chance of him telling it to you than me who was just his friend. I will accompany you though."

Loki nodded. "Then we have no time to lose."

Odin was on his usual place on the throne when the brothers arrived, and he looked up and smiled when he saw them. "My sons, welcome." He said before actually smiling kindly at Loki. "I am sorry for your loss."

But the smile just felt like Odin was mocking him. It brought back old anger and recent pain. "I come seeking your help. Heimdall spoke of a ritual..."

"A ritual? Of what kind?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Resurrection."

His expression darkened slightly. "Are you sure you wish to know? Would it truly bring peace to you if your mate was resurrected?" he paused. "And would he be grateful to have been brought back?"

"Allfather, please." Loki looked up at him with sad eyes, sinking to one knee. "It is no convenience the day is so soon. The Norns..."

"I didn't say I would not tell you Loki, I just want you to consider this is what you truly want first."

"I have."

The corners of Odin's mouth twitched up momentarily before he nodded then stood and walked over to where Loki stood. He reached into his cloak and produced a small book before holding it out to Loki. "You'll find the spell in here. You'll need to gather the materials inside before you do remember, and you have a week until you can."

"Thank you." Loki stood up, taking the book with a nod, and walked away quickly, his cape flying dramatically behind him.

"Oh, and Loki!" Odin called after him, stopping Loki in his tracks. He turned around with an annoyed expression but it softened slightly when Odin spoke next.

"Good luck."

Loki nodded before leaving, going back to his room to study the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki spend the next five days between his rooms and searching for his ingredients. He had been so busy that he had little time to grieve. It was on the sixth day that he found himself at Thor and Steve's door.

"Oh, hey Loki." Steve smiled as he opened the door to him. "How're you holding up?"

His voice didn't sound as strong as it usually was, which was understandable really.

"Hi Steve." Loki smiled, following him into the room. "I need to speak to Thor."

"Sure. I'll just go get him." Steve said then dissappeared into the bathroom. He came out a moment later with Thor's arm around his waist and with the blonde god trying to kiss his neck as he squirmed slightly.

Loki felt a tight pang in his chest at the sight of them. He coughed loudly. "Thor. Thor I need your help."

He immidietly stopped it and patted Steve on the shoulder as if to tell him to leave them alone for a moment. "Sorry about that brother. What do you need?"

"It's okay Thor, I'm sorry. I just... I need some help with the last ingredients."

"Of course. You're wanting to get them as soon as possible I imagine." He said as he walked over to a bedpost to grab his red cloak and summon Mjölnir to his hand. "Where to we set off too?"

"That's the problem. It's... Jotenheim."

"Ah." Thor said with a slight frown then changed his expression to a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, together we can find it." He paused. "What is it?"

"It says the spell must be ground with the bone of Jotun, unwillingly given." Loki looked at the floor. "I cannot use my own, and Anthony would not be grateful to have been brought back through the death of another, even a Jotun. So I must find the remains of one already dead. I may need your help getting there. And we must be stealthy, _no deaths_."

"Okay. Then let us be on our way."

Thor took a minute to tell Steve where he was going, in another room so they wouldn't upset Loki again, then returned and gestured to the door. "Shall we then?"

"Thank you Thor." Loki smiled, following him.

After they had journeyed the Bifröst, they hiked stealthily across Jötunheimr. They had avoided contact with any Jötuns so far, and all was going well. But it seemed quiet. Too quiet for the two to blindly accept the luck.

"Something's wrong." Loki kept muttering over and over.

And Thor didn't deny his theory.

"We need to blend in." Loki said reluctantly. "We'll have to make ourselves look Jotun."

"Well, no offense, but that's easier for you to say." Thor cocked his head at Loki.

Loki sighed. "Magic Thor."

Loki took a deep breath and let his skin dissipate from its pale ivory to an ice cold blue. He saw the ridges on his hands that Anthony had once traced with his tongue, and as his royal clothes melted into a brown leather loincloth, he saw the pattern continue on his chest. His blue form was no longer a reminder of his empty childhood and stolen ancestors, but of Anthony and how he loved and excepted his every form, who made him feel more comfortable and loved in his true form than anyone ever had before. Loki looked up at Thor. "Now your turn."

Thor looked a little uncomfortable with the idea but ignored the feeling and nodded before stepping forward so Loki could do the spell.

Loki closed his eyes in concentration, and Thor felt his skin changing. His clothes began to shrink to become more like Loki's, his build became squarer, and his boots disappeared from his feet; but the snow did not feel cold. He still had Mjolnir by his side, but Loki did not change that. Thor's hair had gone from its golden colour to an inky black, and his skin was now completely blue. "The markings show you are my brother." Loki said, trying to make it sound flippant. "The Jotun do not bury their dead, so there are no specific grave sites. We must wonder round the cities, look for skeletons on the floor. I think the humorous or the femur would be the most appropriate bones to use."

Thor nodded then they set off again. He had to admit; this form wasn't so bad, andit granted them safer passage through Jötunheimr.

"The tomes in the royal library have very little about the way the Jotun live- it is mostly about wars with Asgard and how savage they are, and I cannot be sure how true any of those are. There were a few mentions of cities in mountains, but I have been unable to find out more. I don't know where they'll be."

"We'll just have to be extra diligent then." He nodded at the scenery. "How much time do we have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Until its time for the ritual to commence? How much time do we have?"

"Two days."

"Any more things to find after this?"

"No, this is the last I need to 'find'."

Thor frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are other things. A spell such as this does not come without... _Sacrifice_."

"And what is this 'sacrifice'?" Thor's expression darkened with concern.

"An eye of the spell caster."

"And you're okay with that?" Thor asked.

"I'll have to be."

"Yeah..." He paused. "Hey, isn't that a..." He pointed ahead on the path to where a stack of ice stalactites and mites gathered in what looked to be a Jötun city.

Loki grinned. "Come brother." He clapped Thor on the shoulder. "We must make haste."

"Indeed." Thor watched Loki walk up ahead a small way, frowning in concern at him before following him quickly.

Even though they were on icy ground, Loki still managed to march off at an above average speed, and Thor wasn't sure if it was down to determination or his Jotun blood.

Before long, they reached the metropolis. Its scathing ice walls reached up higher than Asgard's, but the passageway was narrower, and sharper.

"Where do we go from here?" Thor asked, squinting his eyes at the gap and the structure.

"Follow my lead." Loki could see a large group of Jotuns carrying packages down the passageway. He hurried along to them, lifting a package over his shoulder and joining the line.

Thor hesitated a moment before also grabbing a package and following.

Scanning the ice for and bodies or bones, Loki dropped back until he walked beside Thor, to whom he whispered in a low voice. "We've got to stay like this until we get into the centre of the city. That's where the bodies will be, I think a lot are killed in mining, so that might be a place to start, we'll be less easily noticed there where there lots of people."

Thor nodded. "Should we split up? It might be quicker if we cover more ground." He whispered back, his eyes darting around as suspiciousless as possible. " We could arrange a place to meet?"

"Thor, you know nothing about their customs. I've done my research. If something happens, I'm going to need some help and we're going to have to get away as fast as possible."

"Alright. Stick together it is then."

Loki smiled sideways at him but quickly resumed his stoic equation. A few minutes later, Loki noticed a passage that seemed to be going downwards.

He abandoned his package and pulled Thor towards it with him.

They crept as stealthily as they could down the passage, pausing to hide in a conveniently placed crevice when a Jötun soldier passed them on the way up.

As they neared the bottom, they saw a dead Jötun lying on the floor with his lower half the other side of the room. Not quite a skeleton yet, but it'd do.

"Stay hidden unless I need help. If you see someone coming, you may have to stall them." And then Loki was invisible. He made no sound as he crossed the passage, and Thor could only just make out the clouds from his breath on the cold air. It looked surreal to watch a body he taken apart of it's own accord. Except it wasn't its own accord, just an invisible persons accord, but the effect was the same.

"Found one yet?" Thor asked after a few moments of wincing from the squelching sound of the body being pulled apart. "I'm starting to feel a little... Uneasy."

"Shhhh. I just need to get through the-" there was a crack and Loki pulled the femur right out of a dead mans body. He then proceeded to carve off all the meat he could. "Thor, do you still have that package?"

"Um, yes, here." He emptied the contents, which was just a load of tomes, then threw the package to Loki who caught it with ease.

Loki wrapped the bone up quickly and tucked it under his arm. "Quick, lets go."

Thor nodded then the two made their way back up the path again. They were nearly put of the city when a soldier spotted them and asked what was in the package.

"I don't know, I'm just doing my job."

"Give it here," he demanded, holding out his hand for the package.

"Of course." Loki slowly raised the package while looking sideways at Thor. Just as he was about to open it, he swung it round and hit the soldier in the face, knocking him onto the floor. "Thor, run."

The two started to leg it as fast as they could back to the Bifröst pick up location. While running, a small party followed in pursuit, but Loki dropped their magical disguises and focused on getting them back.

"Heimdall!" Thor roared, "Open the Bifrost!"

They kept running for a few more moments before the rainbow light of the Bifröst consumed them and they were brought back to Asgard, tumbling _graciously _onto the multicoloured floor of the gate.

"You found one then?" He said without moving from his post by the scepter key hold.

Loki nodded, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to help Thor up.

"Come to me here at precisely 3 hours before the time of the ritual and I shall send you to the location. Although I'm sure you know it has to be prepared on site" he added as Thor stood up and smiled at Loki for his help.

"I shall."

Heimdall nodded then removed the scepter entirely and went back to his post up front.

As soon as they had started walking, Thor turned to Loki. "Will you need... Um, a hand with your... Eye?"

"I'm not asking you to scoop my eye out Thor."

He smiled tightly. "Okay, if you'll be okay with it. Do you need anything else?"

"No." Loki stopped walking and put his hand on Thor's shoulder, stopping him. "Thank you Thor. These last few days have been…" He swallowed hard. "...Thank you."

"It is no trouble brother. These past days have quite hard on us all." He smiled kindly. "I will go back to Steven now. I wish you luck for tomorrow brother, and if you need me for anything else, you know where I am."

"Okay brother. I shall retire to my chambers presently. I have much to do."

"Heimdal." Loki greeted, walking up to the gatekeeper.

6/27

"You're going through with it then? You have all the components?" Heimdall answered as he walked up to the staff-key hole.

"I have." Loki nodded to the long box he carried under his arm. "I am ready."

Heimdall nodded then turned to him. "When you arrive, it is a barren wasteland save for one hill. Climb that hill and put a force field around yourself before commencing the ritual."

Loki nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I wish you success." He said before opening the Bifröst.

As the gate opened, Loki stepped forward and felt himself being transported.  
It was exactly as Heimdall described it; barren, and it didn't take long for him to locate the hill.

It took him under ten minutes to walk what was about a mile, and soon he was sitting at the top, laying his ingredients around him. First the Jotun bone; then the crystal bowl he would make it in; the blood of a bilgesbipe; the fang of a Midgardian viper; the poison from a spider, a pure black rose with the spikes intact; the feather of a Hábrók; 3 centimeters of the hair from an Elf; and then there was the last item... An eye from the spell caster...

It was now that Loki wished he had allowed Thor to come with him, and even more that he had Tony here.

He lifted a hand to hover in front of his left eye, taking a few calming breaths while he remembered why he must to this: For Anthony. He shut his other eye then held his breath as magic seeped out into the open eyes and he clenched his outstretched hand. He grunted in agony as he pulled his fist away, the eyeball pulling out of it's socket as his hand moved until it had been completely removed with a stomach churning plopping noise. He placed the eye into the bowl then quickly attended to his eye, making quick work of sewing the socket shut and leaving him pertinently half blind forever.

He took a moment to ease the pain before mixing all of the ingredients together and chanting the spell words.

He opened the book and mentally checked off everything he needed for the spell. Then he checked the time on one of Anthony's watches he had taken to wearing. Thirty minutes to sunrise.

Thirty minutes to sunrise. The spell had to be cast before it rose otherwise it would not work, so he took the watch off his wrist and placed it on the top of the mixture in front of him before he started chanting.

He took the Jotun bone, and used it to stir the mixture, closing his eye as he spoke the words, passing magic from his fingers, through the bone, and into the bowl.

It took several minutes, but as soon as he began to feel tired from his magic use, the mixture started to glow a bright green. The light shone dimly as first and emitted a low humming noise as the ingredients whirred around the bowl quickly. It grew brighter and brighter until Loki had to shield his remaining eye from the light and clamp his hands over his ears to help from the heightening pitch of the noise.

Just when he thought he could take no more, the light exploded around him and created clouds of dark green, cloaking the area in which he sat.

Through the smoke, he could swear he saw a figure forming, standing a little way from him. But then the maybe-figure was falling; now just a dark lump threw the fog. Loki reached out.

His hand came into contact with the hair of someone, and when the mists cleared, he gasped when he saw Tony lying on the ground.


End file.
